Confía en mí
by Lenayuri
Summary: John lo ve y no puede creerlo. ¿Sherlock manejando una motocicleta? El mundo cada vez está más loco. [Johnlock]


**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Advertencias**. Slash. Teenlock. Johnlock.

**Géneros**. Romance.

**Dedicado a**:_ little owl_. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Nota**: Me pediste algo con motocicleta, he aquí algo con la motocicleta. Gracias a **Maye Malfter** por echarle un ojito y ayudarme con lo del Támesis.

* * *

**Confía en mí**

Las primeras dos veces, John no le creyó. Pero dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

—Es broma ¿verdad?

El hombre alto le envía una de sus miradas _'no me hagas repetirlo, John'_ y espera por el estudiante de medicina. John le observa y aún no puede creerlo.

En el tiempo que lleva conociéndole, una de las pocas cosas que ha aprendido es que el aspirante a detective consultor – único en el mundo, gracias – tiene un nulo interés en las cosas _mundanas_ y _aburridas_ (como el sistema solar). Por ello es que no es de sorprenderse que el joven siga escéptico ante la visión que tiene frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

¿Cómo carajos es posible que Sherlock soy-demasiado-inteligente-para-cosas-así-de-aburri das-y-comunes Holmes sepa manejar una maldita motocicleta? John no lo puede comprender.

—John, deja de pensar. No es gran ciencia entender el manejo de estas cosas.

—Sherlock, ¿te das cuenta que la teoría y la práctica son totalmente diferentes?

—Por supuesto que no. Si lo quisiera, podría pilotar un avión.

—Sí, claro…— dice con sorna —me gustaría ver eso.

—Algún día, John— responde con seguridad y John sonríe ante su loco amigo.

—¡Bien! Tú ganas, pero si nos matamos ¡te mato, Sherlock!

—Eso es ilógico, John.

—Cállate— el rubio extiende la mano y el moreno le tiende el casco negro.

John nunca se ha subido en una motocicleta y está nervioso, Sherlock lo nota pero no lo menciona porque no quiere que su amigo se baje y cambie de parecer. Enciende la motocicleta y siente el fuerte agarre contra su costado. Sonríe, acelera sin avisar y se deleita con los brazos de John alrededor de su cintura firmemente sujetados.

—¡Cabrón!

—Nunca dejaría que te pasara nada.

Después de esas palabras, John se relaja, confiando plenamente en la palabra de la persona más importante para él.

Sherlock lo lleva por la ciudad, disfrutando de las luces nocturnas en las calles de Londres. John nunca se había sentido tan _vivo_, no antes de conocer al loco de Sherlock Holmes.

Aunque _conocerlo_ es una mala elección de palabra, _chocar con él_ es más apropiado.

Porque eso fue precisamente lo que pasó. John se encontraba haciendo su interinato y Sherlock pululaba por ahí entre el laboratorio del hospital y la morgue; entonces, un día en el que John necesitaba un lugar libre de ruido para estudiar para su examen, se topó con Sherlock y sus incansables deducciones. El aspirante a médico, por supuesto, lo mandó muy lejos, pero aparentemente ese fue el detonante de que Sherlock procurara encontrarse con él diariamente.

Algunos de sus compañeros decían que Sherlock estaba deslumbrado por él y que por ese motivo le seguía a todos lados – la verdad es que no le molestaba la compañía del moreno. Sí, a veces era – _es_ muy infantil, pero eso hizo de él una persona única y excepcional y pronto, más rápido de lo que se hubiese imaginado, ya sentía un cariño por él.

Claro que, al tener un _status_ que mantener, no puede ir y decirle a Sherlock que lo ama – aún no, al menos. Porque el moreno, desde el primer momento, le dijo que no estaba interesado.

El problema ahora es que John está pensando cosas que posiblemente no son reales. ¿Una salida por las calles de Londres? Claro, pueden significar mil cosas diferentes, pero el rubio _quiere_, _desea_ que signifique algo especial, algo más _romántico_. Por suerte para él, soñar es gratis.

El paseo en motocicleta los lleva hasta las orillas del Támesis, el cual resplandece como una escena de esas películas románticas con el agua reflejando las luces de la ciudad y pintando el agua de colores variados. La zona donde Sherlock los lleva es privada, no hay mucha gente, es más personal – incluso íntima – y John aleja cualquier pensamiento extraño de su mente. Tal vez sólo es una coincidencia, porque Sherlock definitivamente no sabe de romanticismos y mucho menos está interesado en esos temas.

John suspira y Sherlock le observa de reojo —¿Qué?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Por qué suspiras?

—Ah, eso…— John pasea su mirada por la belleza del río y sonríe —Pensaba que… no, olvídalo.

—Cuéntame, John.

—Bien. Pero si te ríes o te burlas, dejaré de hablarte.

—No lo haré.

John le mira sospechosamente y asiente —De acuerdo. Pienso que la vista se parece mucho a esas películas románticas donde los protagonistas se enamoran y se declaran su amor bajo la luz de las estrellas.

—Predecible.

—Sí, cierto. Son de esas películas donde todos terminan suspirando por el beso final.

—Aburrido.

—Tal vez— suspira John nuevamente —pero debo reconocer que es el sitio ideal…

—¿Ideal para qué?

—Para una declaración.

—Oh— mira de reojo al rubio, inclinándose hacia adelante, colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos juntas bajo su barbilla —Claro… una declaración para alguna de tus novias ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?— John responde, parpadeando confuso ante las palabras de su amigo.

—Sí, John. Pensabas todas esas cosas cursis y sosas para-

—¿De qué hablas?

Y como pocas veces, Sherlock grita —¡De ti, John! ¡De la manera irritante en la que hablas sin importarte nada!

—Creo que deberías calmarte y explicarte mejor, porque no te estoy entendiendo.

—¡Que no te importa que te haya traído a este lugar que consideré especial y apropiado para nosotros y sólo pienses en traer a tus novias!

—¡Sherlock!

—¡Qué!

—Dime exactamente cuándo dije las palabras "_voy a traer a alguien aquí"_— John deja que Sherlock recapitule su _discusión_ y cuando se aclara la garganta, vuelve a hablar —¿Ves?

—Olvida lo que te dije.

—No quiero.

—Olvídalo, John.

—¿Cómo me pides que olvide lo que acabas de decir, Sherlock? ¿Cómo olvidar ese arranque de celos?

—_Celos_— se burla Sherlock, pero sabe que por dejarse llevar por lo que sea que John le haga sentir – no, no usará esa insulsa palabra – habló de más.

—Sí, Sherlock, celos. Eso que acabas de hacer fue una escenita de celos.

—No te emociones, John.

—Sólo señalo lo obvio— sonríe —Aunque no me esperaba esa reacción de tu parte.

—No hubo ninguna reacción— niega, evitando el contacto visual con John, pero éste se acerca a él, tomándole desprevenido, abrazándole, evitando que se aleje o se levante.

—¿Seguro?— sonríe, alargando su mano hasta tomar la de Sherlock —Porque tu pulso está acelerado— susurra en su oído, aprovechando que están sentados —y tu piel se está erizando— armándose de valor, muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, obteniendo un dulce y sensual jadeo de la boca del moreno —¿Ves? Hay muchas reacciones, Sherlock.

—Uhm…

—¿Sigo?

—Sí…

John, seguro del interés de Sherlock, se inclina para besarlo. Desea hacerlo hasta que sus pulmones clamen aire, pero sabe que no debe apresurarse. Sherlock es como un lienzo en blanco y debe ir con cuidado, con sutileza para no echar a perder la belleza de su pureza. El beso es suave, permitiendo que ambos prueben y degusten el sabor del otro, las texturas, los sonidos. Sherlock aprende lo que John le enseña.

El beso termina y John junta su frente con la de Sherlock, sonriéndole —¿Y bien?

—¿Uhm?

—Sigo esperando tu declaración.

—Es obvio ¿no?

—Mmm… no, quiero que lo digas— dice John, arrugando la nariz, divertido por poner en aquella posición al gran genio que es Sherlock —Anda— pero no recibe la declaración que espera, si no un beso aún más profundo que el anterior.

Esta vez es un beso fogoso, con dos lenguas peleando por gobernar a la otra, con jadeos y sonidos calientes. La mano de Sherlock en la nuca de John y las manos del rubio alrededor del cuello del moreno. Cuando el beso termina, la mirada de Sherlock se ilumina —¿Eso es suficiente?

—Mucho.

Y ahí, observando los matices que la piel de Sherlock toma al reflejar las luces de la ciudad, John sonríe, porque Sherlock es una de las personas más sorprendentes que conoce y con toda su excentricidad, lo ama y confía en él.

* * *

**Nota**

Me sigue sorprendiendo la capacidad de Sherlock para manejar auto y motocicleta... y, según yo, una de las posibles "soluciones" a esto, es que se haya aprendido el manual y depurado la información dejando sólo lo escencial. Sí... si fuese así de sencillo u.u

¡En fin! **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**. little, espero te haya gustado :)


End file.
